User blog:Paleomario66/Beerus VS Tabuu VS Solaris: Explanation Blog
Beerus VS Tabuu VS Solaris is easily my most controversial fight so far. In fact, its so controversial where I decided to make an explanation blog with better reasoning. I will adress the problems people had with my verdict and will try to explain it better. Solaris' Power and the amount of timelines in the Sonic-verse One of the biggest issues was the amount of timelines in the Sonic-verse. All the games appear in one timeline in Sonic Generations, but there is evidence of some more. There's a bad future in Sonic CD and Sonic '06, and 10 alternate endings in Shadow the Hedgehog. Along with the main timeline, that makes 13 timelines. However, that makes his Attack Potency Multi-Universal, not his durability. Solaris' Strength, Speed, and Durability As for strength, Solaris isn't physically strong. He has a high AP and Temporal Omniprescence, but poor physical strength. In terms of movement speed, Beerus>>>>Tabuu>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Solaris. Solaris' defenses could save him for a while, but his weak spot allowed him to be beaten by the Universal+ Super Sonic, Super Shadow, and Super Silver. Temporal Omniprescence Temporal Omniprescence certainly helps, but there's no reason to say it makes someone unstoppable. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver in their super forms fought Solaris in the past, present, and future all at once, but only in one timeline. Not in all of them. That's why Solaris has Universal+ durability (oddly a higher AP). How could Beerus wipe out a whole timeline Another big issue is how could Beerus kill Solaris. I know many think he's only Universal, but I think he's much higher. "Void of Nothingness" argument There's no reason to say this is a hyperbole. It's not like saying Kirby has infinite power. That's a hyperbole since he's never demonstrated anything like that. Also, Old Kai didn't mean the physical matter of the universe being destroyed. When Zen'o took out Soul Zamasu, the whole timeline was a void of nothingness yet he didn't mention anything about destroying the time continuum. He just said, "A world like this... must disappear!" Hit's realm creation Even if that's not enough, Hit creates a whole realm via Time Skip and can move too and from it at will. Hit would likely be Universal+. Super Saiyan Blue Goku was able to fight him, and Beerus is still implied to be stronger than Super Saiyan Blue Goku. That means Beerus would be Universal+, if not Multi-Universal. Beerus and Champa It's unlikely that Vados meant it would be destroyed over time. Considering Beerus while held back could have destroyed a universe in 3 punches, this is pretty unlikely. It's possible Vados meant that it would happen if they went full out. What I think about my fight I still stand by Beerus winning, but I could have explained my reasoning much better. Do you agree with the fight now? Yes No Unsure If you still disagree, who do you think should have won? Solaris Tabuu What I think about my fight UPDATED: August 17th, 2017 I now think Solaris would easily beat both Beerus and Tabuu, but I still think Beerus is Multi-Universe level and that he could beat Tabuu. Category:Blog posts